Hear You Me
by Siren6
Summary: Alright minna-san, Sango's upset and it's up to Miroku to make her feel better


Hear You Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Wow. You guys have been so sweet with the reviews and all. I'm trying to update everything as quickly as possible. I'm trying to finish 'The Ties That Bind', although I haven't really been getting reviews for that. Okay, I'm also working on 'Family Reunions', 'Inu Yasha's Birthday', (for the reviewer that asked for it.) 'Wrong Way', and 'Love Conquers All', so forgive me if I'm slow. Also, I'm working on a blanket scenario for Escaflowne and Inu Yasha. Anywho, this is a Miroku/Sango fic. I don't own any of the IY cast, or the lyrics to "Hear You Me," by Jimmy Eat World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kohaku's image filled her dreams, haunting her. He was reaching out to her in a desperate attempt to save her. But his hand fell short, and arrows pierced his flesh. Sango looked on in shock as her little brother fell to the ground in a bloody heap. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. "S-Sango, I'm scared." he whimpered. Sango knelt next to him, her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"I know, I know. It's alright.it's going to be alright," she soothed. Her brother's face scrunched in pain as blood escaped his wounds. She lifted a hand to brush his tears away when her eyes widened. Kohaku gasped. "S-Sango?" The demon huntress reached behind her to feel a spear piercing her back. Blood dripped from her mouth as her eyes locked with Kohaku's. "Sister?" Sango opened her mouth to say something, but a barade of arrows silenced them both. She could feel Kohaku gasp for his last breath of air.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sitting up, Sango looked around wildly. There were no arrows, no bodies, and no little brother. Tears burned her eyes as she trembled. "K-Kohaku?" She was met with the darkness and silence of the night. Burying her face in her hands she cried. It seemed like it was only yesterday that's she lost everything she held dear. Her brother, her father, the other hunters. Everyone was gone, and she was alone.  
  
There's no one in town I know  
  
You gave us someplace to go  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
I thought I might get one more chance  
  
Miroku watched Sango as she cried. He knew that it hurt to lose someone you love, but the sight of her crying made his heart clench. She always acted so tough, so strong. Fearless. That was the word to describe her with. She acted as though she feared nothing, and yet.  
  
The nightmares were painful, he knew. Sango thought she was alone, but he watched her at night. Each night was the same. She'd whimper in her sleep and wake up with tears in her eyes. "Sango." he whispered. He sighed deeply. Sango would not let anyone get close to her except Kagome. Those two would often leave and talk together while Kagome offered emotional support and comfort.  
  
He longed to hold the huntress in his arms, to sooth her as Kagome did. He wished to smell the sweet scent of her hair and to feel her soft skin. But Sango would never allow him to get that close. She thought of him as nothing more than a lech, a perverted monk with no morals. But when they were alone, or when he was in danger, he'd see the worry in her eyes. He knew her heart filled with dread at the thought of losing yet another companion.  
  
He watched Kirara, Sango's loyal companion, lick her arm. Sango stopped crying for a moment and peered down at the little demon. Kirara let out a small 'mew', and Sango burst into tears again. Gathering the small demon into her arms, she crushed it against her. Miroku's eyes filled with empathy as he watched the fearless huntress suddenly turn into a frightened child. It was rare to see, but it was true. Sango trembled and cried like a lost child that desperately needed a hug.  
  
What would you think of me now  
  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
Now I'll never have the chance  
  
Unable to bear witness to her pain any long, the priest stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling next to her, he placed a gentle hand on her arm. She flinched, but looked up at him from under her bangs. His almost gasped at the sight. Her eyes were filled with unspoken pain, and fresh tears sprung to them. "Sango." He opened his arms, and she quickly welcomed the embrace.  
  
"Shh.shh.it's alright Sango. It's alright," he soothed quietly. Sango shut her eyes tightly as she cried, clutching his robes. "It hurts so much," she cried. Miroku rubbed her back gently and nodded. "I know." Sango quickly pulled away and glared at him. "How can you know? How can you know how much it hurts?" she asked. Miroku held up his gloved hand and smiled painfully. "For generations it has killed one man after another. First my grandfather, than my father, and soon.I too, will die."  
  
Sango shook her head. "No you won't, I won't allow it." Miroku smiled gently and traced the hollow of her cheek. "My Sango. My fearless Sango." She shuddered at his touch, but did not pull back. "I miss him so much. The thought of him in pain and alone.it tears me up inside." The priest touched a strand of her hair. "Seeing you in pain tears me up inside," he confessed.  
  
Sango shook her head. "I want so much to destroy Naraku, but if I do than I'll lose Kohaku again. I don't think I can go through that one more time." Miroku tilted his head. "If we gather all of the shards, then maybe you can wish to have your brother again." Sango's face crumpled in pain. "That's what I thought. But what if he hates me for it? What if he was happier where he was? I don't want him to turn out like Kikyo."  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
  
  
  
  
Here you meet my friends  
  
  
  
  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "I'm so tired," she whispered. Miroku smiled gently. "Than sleep." Sango sighed and stared into the fire before them. "I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see it. I can't stand to see it again." She cuddled closer to him, burying her face in his robes. "It's killing me every time I see it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you must sleep. You'll be tired in the morning." "I'm always tired, Miroku," she said wearily. It was then that she sounded much older, and so very tired. He brushed the hair away from her face, and noticed the look of complete sorrow in her eyes. "Why did Kohaku have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?" Miroku frowned and tried to search for the right words. "God loves us all, but sometimes he holds some of us too tightly." Sango smiled slightly at the words. They brought her a new sense of comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
And if you were with me tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
  
  
  
  
  
A song for a heart so big  
  
  
  
  
  
God wouldn't let it live  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked suddenly. Miroku frowned. "Does what hurt?" Sango took one of his hands and held it. "Does it hurt when that tunnel opens up?" The priest felt a stab of pain, and nodded. "Just a little bit." Sango brought his palm to her lips and kissed it softly. "I'll save you. You won't end up like your elders," she promised. Miroku smiled down at her, and tightened his hold. "I believe you." Kissing the top of her head, he settled into a more comfortable position. Sango cuddled into his lap and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to creep into her bones.  
  
  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
  
  
  
  
Here you meet my friends  
  
  
  
  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku nuzzled Sango's neck, and gently whispered, "Sleep well Sango." He murmured a prayer to keep nightmares away, and closed his eyes. "My beautiful Sango."  
  
  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
  
  
  
  
Here you meet my friends  
  
  
  
  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
